


Galaxy (Sans/Reader)

by ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance and such, Skelebae, Stargazing, the skelebae deserves happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToxicHearts_and_DimmingStars
Summary: After a year with all monsters on the surface, you decide it's finally time you take Sans to go stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a sequel to my other fanfiction, Waterfall??? Maybe?? I make a reference to it. So if ya haven't read it, you probably should before you read this one. 
> 
> [Waterfall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5793076)

Stars.

Millions of them.

Flickering in the sky like twinkles of thousands of ball room dancers, they had captivated you since you were but a small child. And after falling underground, you'd missed them.

Those days were long over, but not forgotten, not yet.

It had been a year since you helped the monsters, and Frisk, regain access to the surface. And while you were excited for them, you had been worried about what would come of the many monster friends you had come to love.

The anxiety had come to pass, however. Humans, as a whole, welcomed monsters back into their society with- almost- open arms. While there were, as to be expected, acts of racism towards the newcomers, they were quickly shut down, and many people opted just to let the monsters blend into humanity once again.

It had been a stressful year for you, to say the least. You'd been helping out with all your friends as much as you could, helping them move up top, getting them homes, jobs, settling them down, making sure they were happy. When you'd returned, your old home had been long since rented out to someone else, and you were left with no belongings and no place to stay. Of course, the skeleton brothers volunteered to take you in and live with them in their three bedroom home. You reluctantly agreed, but only until you could find your own place.

That was what had brought you here, in this moment, the dark night sky stretching out before you like a river of indigo. There was not a cloud above, and you felt yourself beaming as you drove up the mountain with vigor.

That night, you and Sans had decided that it was about time he go stargazing for the first time. You felt a little disappointed in yourself that you had never taken him, so that night, when the weather was said to be clear, you insisted you take him.

And that was what brought you here, a snoozing Sans in your passenger seat, the cool mountain air wafting in through the slightly open window as you find a place to ease your truck to a stop. There sits a wide open field ahead of you, perfect for watching the stars.

You smile to yourself, looking to the skeleton beside you. You softly nudge him awake, and, before he can protest, tie a blindfold around his eyes. He startles only a bit before his composure returns.

"this might be a shot in the _dark_ , but i think you'll have to have me _star-struck_ if you want to blindfold me, babe," he says, grinning. You sniffle a giggle and lightly punch his arm.

"I want this to be a surprise, okay?" You insist. He just shrugs, as nonchalant as ever. Despite his easygoing demeanor, you could practically feel excitement radiating off of him.

You ease out of your truck and walk over to the other side, guiding Sans out, hand on his arm. You shut the door behind you, but not before you grab a large blanket for sitting.

You lead him to the middle of the field, mumbling "no peeking" every time he attempted to move his blindfold. You lay the blanket out, thanking god that tonight was a warm, summer night with no clouds. It was beautiful out.

You quickly lead him to lay down on the blanket, letting him settle. You're trying hard not to jitter in your excitement to see his reaction.

"Ready?" You mumble. He nods, hands settling over his chest.

Slowly, you remove his blindfold.

He immediately lets out a gasp, taking in the wonder and beauty of the cosmos so elegantly laid out before him. Each star seemed to twinkle a little brighter in his presence.

The pinpricks in his eyes reflect the stars in them, the way that a lake would had the water been still. He's leaning up in his elbows now, completely enraptured, and you can't help but grin. His mouth is agape, and you could feel him getting more excited, smile stretching wider until it seemed completely and utterly genuine and just for you. You feel a little special at that thought.

He suddenly stands, almost unable to help himself, it seemed, pacing around you and gazing up at the stars, taking it all in. You couldn't help but feel triumph in your heart, having broken his facade of not caring and making him, well, excited about something. You hope to see more of this side of him soon.

He suddenly looks to you, eyes big and bright, "this is incredible, (y/n). i can't believe you've spent your whole life just being able to go outside and see this."

You smile to him. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful it is," you say admittedly. He just spares a glance to you, but his eyes return to the stars above.

"This is my payback for showing me that cave down underground. It was gorgeous, and I figured I owed ya," you say, winking when he smirks at you.

"well this is more than enough," is all he musters.

There's a few minutes of comfortable silence that consist of Sans walking around you, only to lay down next to you again, him lacing his fingers with yours. You smile, knowing how much he loved this.

"this is so beautiful, (y/n). thank you for taking me to see it," he nudges you, smirking happily. His eyes flick over your face for a moment.

"I thought you'd like it." You say, grinning back at him and giving his hand a light squeeze.

He looks up to the sky again, and you hear a deep, grumbling laugh in the back of his throat. You immediately know what he's about to do.

"Don't you dare." You say sternly.

He giggles, "babe..."

"No."

"why so _sirius_?"

You groan outwardly, rolling your eyes.

"hey, hey babe.." he's still laughing, and you glare at him, removing your hand from his grip in defiance and turning away with a pout.

"what type of currency do they use in space?"

You look at him with an angry glare, practically daring him to say the punchline.

" _starbucks_."

You roll over and punch his arm, and he just laughs harder, causing you to groan angrily and cross your arms.

"aww, come on, I was just _ribbin'_ ya," he says, smirking over at you. You have to bite your lip so you don't laugh.

In all reality, you loved his puns, you loved how he made them so smoothly and easily just to get a laugh out of anyone and everyone, and how he couldn't help himself but laugh at his own jokes. You thought his pun-related antics were adorable. However, you most certainly were not going to tell him that. He would never let you live that down.

Silence falls over you both. The night air was crisp, and the stars blinked at you, almost seeming to welcome you and your boyfriend into their truly stellar embrace. You can't help but let a smile slip onto your face as you curl up closer to him, burying your nose into his blue jacket.

"i love you, (y/n)," he whispers, nearly inaudible. You blush just a bit.

"I love you too, Sans." You reply, looking up at him and giving him a quick kiss on his cheekbone. His smirk almost seems to soften.

Slowly, you ease yourself to your feet, straightening out your clothes as you did so. "Be right back," you mumble, quickly jogging off to your truck. You could've swore you heard him mutter something incoherent, but you ignore it.

You return to him triumphantly, clutching a large camera in your hands. He just smiles at you.

You sit yourself down and raise the camera up to the sky, quickly adjusting the settings so that it would get clear pictures of the stars. He sits up with you, his hand resting on the small of your back. You resist the urge to smile.

You let the camera focus, before snapping a few pictures from different angles. The stars seem to twinkle softly in response.

You get a few good shots of the sky and the dark trees beyond the field, as well as some of just the stars, and one, only one, of the field itself, the sky glittering above it. You grin, loving photography, and loving being here with Sans.

You once again ease yourself to your feet. "We might wanna go, it's getting late." You say, a bit disappointed. He nods.

You walk away, hearing him shuffle to his feet. When you're a few steps away, you look back at him.

He's gazing up at the sky again, hands in his pockets, eyes following the trails of the stars. You can't help yourself, you raise your camera up once last time, and get a beautiful picture of him staring up at the stars. You decided that picture was your favorite.

You walk away once again, opening the door to your truck and stashing your camera away in its bag. You look over, and he's folding up the blanket, and beginning to walk back.

You climb into the drivers seat, and he swiftly follows beside you.

The drive back is quiet. He doesn't sleep, however. He seems deep in thought, and you decide not to bother him.

When you return to the city, it's dark, the street lights dim and no cars were to be seen on the streets. You easily make it back to his house without meeting another soul.

You park in your driveway, turning to look at him. You are about to say something, but he beats you to it.

"thank you. for bringing me, i mean. i really appreciate it. we'll have to bring more of our friends next time, so they can experience it too," he says, sincere. You smile at him, eyes soft. You feel warmth blooming in your heart, happy he enjoyed himself. After everything the underground put him through, you figure he deserved it.

"I'd love that." Is all you manage to say.

You both exit the truck at the same time, heading up onto the balcony and quietly opening the door to their house.

It's quiet and dark inside, all the lights off in the small living room. A quick glance at your phone tells you it's 1am.

Sans slowly shuts and locks the door, turning again to look at you. You just smile at him.

Few words are shared as the two of you walk upstairs, careful to sneak past Papyrus' room. You pull the key to your door out of your pocket and begin to unlock your room when Sans suddenly speaks up.

"hey um, (y/n)?" He says, sounding a bit awkward. You turn and cock your head at him.

"wanna stay in my room tonight?" He asks, voice a hushed whisper. A smile creeps up onto your face.

"I'd love to," you whisper back, "lemme just get some comfortable clothes on, okay?" He nods in response, eagerly heading down the hall and to his own room.

You let an embarrassed squeak escape you as you enter your small bedroom. Although you'd been together for a while, you'd never shared a bed with Sans before.

You quickly change into a loose tee and some shorts, your jeans and nice shirt swiftly forgotten on the floor. You'd pick it up later.

Without another thought, you quietly leave your bedroom and enter his, still unlocked from his prior entrance.

The room is almost completely dark, the moonlight filtering through his drapes. He's already laying in bed, looking like he's probably asleep already.

You suppress a giggle and sneak over, crawling under the covers with him. There's a second of you adjusting before he suddenly grabs you and pulls you close. You let out a startled yelp, and he laughs under his breath, one eye peaking open to look at you.

"thank you for bringing me. and for catching some z's with me," he lazily winks at you, and you roll your eyes.

"You're welcome. I love you, Sans."

"i love you too."

The last thing you remember before you fall asleep is his hand linking with yours under the covers.

 


End file.
